lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Spike (Creepa-Bot Inc.)
Spike is a character in the My Little Pony: The Movie franchise. He comes in a Fun Pack. Background Will add. Abilities * Laser (Fire Breath) * Mini-Access * Target (Blue Gems) * Dig * Hazard Protection * Tracking * Vine Cut Quotes Entrance and Exit Animations Entrance * Spike falls out of the rift. He wobbles around for a bit, then shakes his head. Exit * Spike is llifted off the ground and over the rift. Then he drops into the rift. Idle Animations * Spike takes out a blue emerald (y'know, like in the Sonic Level Pack.) He smells it, tosses it into the air, and eats it in one bite. Then he pats his stomach. * A scroll teleports above Spike's head and bounces off his head. He rubs his head and looks at the scroll. He grabs it and blows fire on it. It dissapears in a strand of green fire. Attack Animations Normal Attack * Spike swings his left claw. * Spike swings his right claw. * Spike headbutts. * Spike blows a strand of fire. * Spike spins with his tail sticking out. Ground Pound * Spike blows a barrage of green fire into the ground. Finishing Moves * The enemy grabs Spike and holds him up. Spike takes a deep breath and blows fire into the enemy's face. The enemy drops Spike and stumbles backwards. The enemy trips and falls to pieces. * Spike jumps in the air and whips his tail at the enemy. Misc. Animations Movement Standing * Spike stands, smiling. He turns his head right, then straight again. Then he scratches his belly with his left hand then he turns left. Then he turns forward. Then repeat. Standing on Edge * Spike wobbles on one foot, his arms spinning backward and a look of fear on his face. Tip-Toeing * Spike slowly tip-toes with his arms tucked in. Walking * Spike walks at a normal speed. He will occasionally look left or right. Wading Through Water * Spike wades through the water looking down with his arms raised above his waist. Pushing Objects on Slide Puzzles * Same as Rotating Switches. Running * Spike jogs. Sprinting * Spike jogs faster. Walking on Balance Beam * Spike slowly walks along the beam with his arms spread out. Jumping * Spike jumps, looking up with one leg raised and his arms slightly raised. Tumbling * Spike curls into a ball and rolls, then uncurls and stands, slightly dizzy. He shakes his head. Falling Short Height * Spike falls, looking down with his arms raised above his chest. Falling Tall Height * Spike falls upside down. He flails his arms and legs with a scared look on his face. Landing Short Height * Spike lands on his legs. Landing Tall Height * Spike lands on his head and falls flat on his face. He slowly gets up and shakes his head. Grabbing Onto Ledge * Spike grabs onto the ledge with his hands with a grunt. Hanging Onto Ledge * Spike hangs onto the ledge with his hands as his legs and tail dangle beneath him. Moving Left or Right on Ledge * Spike turns his head left or right and shimmies to the left or right. Climbing Up * Spike looks up and climbs up. Down * Spike turns his head right and looks down as he climbs down. Left * Spike turns his head left and looks left as he climbs left. Right * Spike turns his head right and looks right as he climbs right. Flying Through Rift * Spike looks forward as his arms and legs dangle behind him. Flying Trail * Spike's trail is purple and green. Falling (in areas like the beginning of "The Final Showdown" in the Story Mode * Spike looks down with his arms and legs spread out and his tail dangling behind him. Hacking (trust me, it can happen.): Idle * Spike bops up and down. Hacking: Moving * Spike hops. Hacking: Stomping * Spike jumps up and stomps into the floor. Hacking: "Hacking" Switches * Spike lightly stomps on the switch. Activating Switches Buttons * Spike presses the button with his hand. Levers * Spike jumps up, grabs the lever with his hands, and pulls the lever down. Then he lets go. Rotating Switches * Spike puts his hands on the switch and pushes forward. Valve Switches * Spike puts his hands on the left side of the valve and turns it from the left to the right. Aiming and Projectiles Aiming * Spike takes out a gem with his left hand and holds it behind him with his right arm streched out. Firing * Spike throws the gem. Projectile * The gems are 1×1 blue square tiles with an MLP-style gem design on it. Using Abilities Can’t Use Something * Spike turns to the camera, tilts his head with a confused look, then closes his eyes and shrugs. Laser: Firing * Spike leans back, takes a deep breath, closes his mouth, then leans forward and opens his mouth. The laser shoots out of his mouth. Laser: Beam * The beam is a stream of green fire with sparkles. Mini Access: Going In * Spike crouches down and squeezes his head through the opening, then goes through. Mini Access: Coming Out * Spike squeezes his head out, then comes out and gets back up. Dig * Spike digs down fast with his hands. Combat Fighting Stance * Spike has his arms raised in a boxing stance and an angry look on his face. Grabbing Onto Ground (where you have to rapidly press action) * Spike hangs onto the ground with his hands. His legs dangle behind him. Stunned 1 * Spike hovers in the air, his arms spread out, his head back, and his eyes closed as he groans. Freeing From Stunned 1 * Spike gently lands onto the ground and shakes his head. Stunned 2 * Spike's legs are stuck together and his arms are stuck to his body. He wiggles and struggles. Grabbed by Cyberman * Spike is grabbed by the neck and he flails his arms with a look of terror on his face. Sleeping (Purple Poppies) * Spike's head droops down with his eyes closed as he snores. Electrocuted * Spike spasms quickly with all his limbs jerking around as he is electrocuted with a look of pain on his face. Afraid: Idle * Spike stands and shakes, looking left and right quickly with a look of fear on his face. Afraid: Running * Spike runs with his mouth open in fear and his arms straight up as he yells. Knocked Back * Spike stumbles backwards with his eyes closed and his arms waving. Sinking * Spike raises his arms up as he sinks with a look of terror on his face. Riding Vehicles Wheeled/Flying/Underwater Vehicle/Mech * Spike sits down. Riding on Back of Vehicle like Sentry Gun or Other * Spike stands on the vehicle with his hands it. Riding Brutal Bloom (Swooping Evil Rebuild 2) * Spike's legs and tail are outside. The rest of him is inside the Brutal Bloom. His legs are wiggling in panic. Picking Up Objects like Companion Cube or other * Same as Picking Up Maze Pieces. Using Keystones Chroma: When Colored * Spike's body is colored, excluding the eyes. Elemental: Shooting Beam * Spike holds his arms out and shoots the beam with with his hands. Scale: Picking Up Maze Pieces * Spike bends over, grabs the Maze Piece, and lifts it onto his head, with his hands on the Maze Piece. Scale: Throwing Maze Pieces * Spike leans back and throws the Maze Piece. Scale: Standing Under Maze Piece On Tracks * Spike holds the Maze Piece up with his hands above his head. Scale: Moving Under Maze Piece On Tracks * Spike slowly moves forward with his hands still above his head. Locate: Opening Rift * Spike spreads his arms out and looks up. Character Tag The sides are green and the front and back are purple. The front has a scroll on it. Category:Customs by Creepa-Bot Inc. Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Fun Pack Characters Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Custom characters by Creepa-Bot Inc. Category:My Little Pony Category:Laser Category:Mini Access Category:Target Category:Dig Category:Tracking Category:Vine Cut Category:Hazard Protection